Awkward 404
by bellapouts
Summary: When Bella attends a Quileute bonfire with Jessica, Jessica is imprinted on by a wolf. The relationship runs smoothly, with Bella's help, of course, that is... until Jessica finds out about the wolves secret. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Edward kissed me on the hand as I climbed out of the car. He shut the door and smiled at me. Jessica came running over to us.

"Hi Bella! You'll never guess what's…" she trailed off when she saw Edward. He flashed his teeth at her.

"Don't show up this afternoon covered in bruises" he warned, before turning and disappearing amongst the crowds of students.

I grinned at Jessica. "What were you saying?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Bella!" screamed Mike and Eric. They were standing next to us waving their arms.

"Oh, hey guys" I grinned. Jessica smiled at Mike; their relationship hadn't really gone anywhere…

"Hi Mike, hi Eric. I was just telling Bella about the bonfire" greeted Jessica. I frowned curiously.

"What bonfire?" I asked them as we all walked towards trigonometry, a subject we all shared together.

"Oh, some of those Quileutes kids are having a bonfire tonight. They invited us. One of them… what was his name, Eric?" said Mike, turning to Eric.

"Quil."

"Yeah, that's him. Well Eric's dad is marrying that kid's mom!" explained Mike, "So Quil invited Eric and told him to bring some friends from school. We're all going, of course, and we were wondering if you'd come?"

Eric's dad was marrying Quil's mom? That was certainly unexpected… I bet I'd see Jacob there. Edward would definitely object, but when he heard that the others would be there… maybe he'd eventually have to give in.

"Sure. I'll be there. Is Angela going?" I asked. Jessica shook her head as we sat down at our usual table for Trig. Mike and Eric were sitting at the desk in front of us; they were turning to look at us.

"No, she can't come. She's got like… chickenpox or something and yeah" replied Jessica.

The door opened and a smiling lady walked in. She looked like she was in her late forties and was wearing long jeans and a red shirt. She was holding a clipboard in one hand and her bag in the other. She put the clipboard on the teacher's desk and swung her bag over the chair. She wore no make up and her short hair fell loosely down to her shoulders.

"Whose she?" I whispered to Jessica as Mike and Eric turned around to face the front.

"Oh, she's just like this really irritating substitute teacher. We had her last year for a while, before you came. She's like… really overfriendly" explained Jessica.

The lady teacher coughed and smiled at us.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ms. Poopie" she greeted. A few kids snickered at her name.

"Some of you may remember me from last year… let's see… I only remember a few faces! There are so many of you!" she grinned, "Jessica… Eric…"

I sighed as she droned on.

"Isn't this supposed to be a trig lesson?" I heard Eric mutter to Mike. Mike raised his hand.

Ms. Poopie spotted him. "Yes?"

"Oh um Ms. Poopie, I was wondering if I could use the bathroom."

She smiled. "After class, Eric."

Mike frowned. "Um… Mike."

She frowned. "No, my name's Ms. Poopie, not Mike, Eric."

"My name's not Eric, its Mike."

She pursed her lips and continued droning on. When the bell finally rang the four of us bolted out of the door.

"So you'll definitely be there tonight?" asked Eric.

"Sure."

"You know Quil, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well he seems to know you. He said you know all of the Quileutes and all. He said you'd want to come tonight, but… um… a sucker wouldn't let you… or something like that."

Sucker? Did he mean bloodsucker?

"Well if you're talking to Quil, tell him my sucker would let me go" I said, before rushing off to the Cullen's usual lunch table; not that they ever ate human food. Emmett and Edward were laughing.

"You know that Eric kid is such a crack up!" laughed Emmett, "We'd better check with your sucker just to make sure!"

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Alice. Edward frowned.

"You're not going to ask your sucker if you can go?"

"I already know what my sucker will say."

"Well you can go, if the others are with you. Stay close to Jessica and Mike and Eric. Beware of those dogs they keep in La Push" warned Edward. I rolled my eyes as he leant over and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll be fine. I've seen it" grinned Alice.

Rosalie sighed. "That Jacob is ugly, just to let you know. He's… freaky looking." I bit into my apple as Alice stood up.

"Guys! Oh gosh… the weather's going to change! We need to go, I saw Emmett glittering! Quickly!" she hissed. The Cullen's stood.

"I'll see you soon" muttered Edward, kissing my cheek. They left through the door and were gone.

--

That afternoon I was wondering how I would get home. I always came to school with Edward. I walked into the parking lot with Jessica, listening to her drone on and on about the bonfire.

"Do you know if any of those Quileutes are single?" she asked me.

"Um… yeah. Most of them are. If I think of anyone you'll like I'll let you know, okay?"

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you tonight" she said, walking away to her car. I looked around and spotted Edward's Volvo. I walked over. A piece of paper was stuck under the windshield wipers.

_We've taken Alice's Porsche. Have fun in the Volvo. Check your bag for the keys. Take care tonight. I love you. _

I opened my bag and saw the keys to the Volvo sitting on top; another note was attached to them.

_Drive the Volvo to the bonfire, just in case._

I frowned. 'Just in case'? What did he mean by that? I unlocked the car and sat down on the driver's seat. I loved Edward's Volvo. I threw my bag into the back and stuck the keys in the ignition. It roared to life and I sped off down the road. I would never dare drive as fast as the Cullen's usually did. I'd be dead in five seconds if I did, so I stuck to the speed limit the whole ride home. I pulled up in the driveway behind my truck and saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I climbed out of the car and put the keys in my bag. I went inside and saw Charlie sitting on the lounge watching a soccer game.

"Hi Bells" he greeted. He was still in his police uniform and clutched a beer in his right hand.

"Hey dad, listen, um… I was planning on going up to La Push with a few friends from school for a bonfire with the Quileutes. You know. Jessica, Mike, Eric…"

"Is Edward going?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No, he's going to play baseball with his family" I lied.

"Yes, the weather's nice today. Well you have fun kiddo" he said. I smiled.

"Thanks dad!" I squealed, running up the stairs and into my bedroom. The Cullen's were probably out hunting…

I put on a pinkish purplish dress and pulled out my ponytail to let my hair fall down to my shoulders. I checked my appearance in the mirror and grinned. I grabbed the keys to the Volvo and put them in my pocket. I walked down the stairs and peered into the lounge room. Charlie looked up at me and grinned.

"You know, it's good for you to be spending a little time with people other than Edward. It's like he brainwashes you. This brings me to my next subject… Bella, please listen to me. If you and Edward are making progress or have already done _it_, then… please be safe about it. You know where the chemist is and if Edward won't wear one then…"

"Dad!" I groaned, "That's not at the top of my list, I assure you." No, something Charlie would dislike more than sex sat at the top of my list. Change.

"All right. Well, just be cautious about it and have fun tonight" he called as I walked out the door angrily. I got into the Volvo and started the car up. As if _I _could ever get pregnant to Edward. I sped off down the road. I drove past Angela's house. I saw Ben carrying what looked like a pot of soup up to the front door. Angela and Ben were made for each other. I wonder if Edward would ever give me soup if I got sick. It's weird, because I'm not usually sick, so I guess I never need to worry about it. I wouldn't have to worry about passing it on to Edward either, because vampires can't get sick.

I had crossed the Quileute border by now. I could see Jacob's house. It looked deserted as I drove past it. The bonfire was on the beach. I could see a bunch of cars parked up ahead so I parked next to Mike's car and got out smiling.

"Bella! You came!" greeted Mike. I smiled.

"I guess I did."

Mike was standing with Eric and Jessica.

"Let's head down to the beach. That's where all of the Quileutes are hanging. We don't want to miss anything" suggested Mike. So we walked through the sand and down to where the familiar faces of the Quileutes were standing, next to a huge bonfire.

Mike and Eric ran off to some boys while Jessica and I went down to Quil, Embry and Jacob.

"Hey Quil! I was talking to Eric. My 'sucker' let me come after all!" I greeted. Quil grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Bella!" grinned Jake. I wasn't even going to ask how tall he had gotten now.

"Hi Jake. Hi Embry" I greeted, "This is my friend Jessica."

Jessica smiled at them.

"Is that Leah? I'd better go say hello" I lied. I turned and left Jessica with Embry and Jake. Quil was immediately at my side.

"What are you doing Bella?" he asked questioningly. I raised my arms in defeat.

"Okay mom, I'm sorry I was just taking a walk" I snapped. He frowned and laughed.

"Are you trying to set your friend up with Jacob and Embry?" he questioned.

"Obviously."

"Well, there might be a chance for some imprinting tonight after all!" he joked.

"But Jessica doesn't know that you guys are… about the Quileute legends" I said in case someone was listening.

He chuckled. "That won't make a difference, Bella. So what did you have to do to get away from your bloodsucker?"

I rolled my eyes. "I nicked his car and threatened to run it off a cliff!" I joked. Quil sighed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. That's not a very good shot at humour. You know that, right? Where's Jessica going with Embry and Jacob?"

I turned to see Jessica walking away with Jacob and Embry.

"I hope she imprints on Jacob" I muttered to myself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

About an hour later Embry walked down the hill, grinning.

"Well?" asked Quil, "Any progress with the lady?"

"Me? No way! Now Jacob, on the other hand…" began Embry.

"Jacob and Jessica?" I squealed.

Embry nodded.

"That's awesome!" I grinned.

Embry frowned at me and exchanged a glance with Quil.

"What, you're not _jealous_?" teased Embry.

I stuck my tongue out.

"No way, Embry!" I replied. It was good that Jacob had found a girlfriend! We could even double date! Jacob and Jessica and me and… oh… Edward wouldn't want to double date with Jacob…

"What are they up to in there?" asked Quil, indicating the Black's house.

Embry grinned.

"Jacob imprinted on her," he replied matter-of-factly.

"And?" gasped Quil, "Are they…? Oh my god!"

"What?" I asked, impatiently.

"Jacob and Jessica are up there, nice and snug, in Jacob's bed," laughed Embry.

They were having sex? Wow, that was fast progress.

"Wow, they're progressing fast," I said.

"Don't look now, but Jacob and Jessica are walking down the hill," muttered Quil. I turned and snuck a glance at the hill. Sure enough, Jacob and Jessica were walking down the hill, holding hands and giggling.

"Quick, start conversation…" muttered Embry.

"Quil can really eat a lot when he wants too," I said loudly, noticing that Jacob and Jessica were walking our way.

"Bella, every human needs food. I thought you were smart for a while there," joked Quil, just as Jacob and Jessica reached us.

"Thinking of your tummy again, Quil?" joked Jacob.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then, Jacob," said Jessica, grinning up at Jacob. Wow, had he gotten _taller_? No doubt he'd be seven foot soon…

Jacob planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle.

"Bye, Jessica," said Jacob, waving as she walked off into the distance.

"I'd better be off too, guys," I told them, desperate to hear the gossip from Jessica.

Jacob looked at me sadly.

"Already? But you only just got here," he protested.

"You spent all of your time imprinting on Jessica," I teased, "I'll see you all later."

"Bye Bella," farewelled Quil, winking at me.

"Goodbye, young Isabella," joked Embry.

I turned around and walked as fast as I could to catch up with Jessica.

"So Jessica… you and Jacob, huh?" I mused, as we were walking to our cars.

She grinned at me. It was a grin I wasn't used to, a… a different sort of grin, like she was the happiest she had ever been…

"I know, he's great. I really like him, Bella," she giggled.

I knew Jessica would never pass up the opportunity to gossip with me, especially when it involved her.

"Embry told us that you and Jacob were… up at the house. Did you guys… you know…" I started, watching her expression.

For the first time ever, she blushed and looked down.

"Really?" I gasped, "You and Jacob? Wow, that's major, Jessica! _Very _major!"

She looked up and caught my gaze, the same grin still plastered across her face.

"It is pretty major… I hope we weren't rushing things. Do you think he likes me?"

"Yes, Jessica! I'm sure of it! He _really _likes you! You should totally go for him and see where the relationship goes! I mean, he impri…" I stopped. That was a mistake I couldn't afford to make. Jessica didn't know about what the Quileutes were. She didn't know about the wolves, or the pack, or… imprinting. But if she and Jacob were a thing now, and Jacob had really imprinted on her, I didn't doubt that she would find out. But it wasn't my job to tell her about any of that, it was Jacob's, and he would do it in his own time, so that I wouldn't have to worry about… blurting things out.

Jessica hopped into her little blue car, a type of car I wasn't familiar with, and wound down the window.

"You definitely think that I should go for Jacob?" she asked me monotonously.

"Yes! You guys are great together! I don't know why I didn't try to get you guys together before!" I squealed.

I was overjoyed. Finally Jacob had imprinted on someone, and that someone was Jessica, and I was _not _in any way, jealous of them. They would go great together. I could almost picture the wedding…

I drove the Volvo to the Cullen's house. Alice wouldn't have seen Jessica and Jacob hooking up, seeing as she couldn't see the wolves.

I knocked on the door and was swept up into Edward's arms at once. He planted kisses on every inch of my face.

"I missed you," he muttered.

I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me bridal style.

"I missed you too, Edward. So much…" I muttered back.

"Fun party?" he asked as he carried me outside.

"Yes, Jacob imprinted on Jessica," I told him.

"Really?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, they even… had sex up in Jacob's bed," I explained. I wonder had Billy seen them?

"Wow," he said, putting me in the front seat of the Volvo.

He closed the door and ran around to the other side of the car to open his door. He sat in the front seat next to me and turned the keys that I had left in the ignition.

"I'm driving you home," he told me, "Charlie would be worried by now."

"I doubt it, he likes Jacob," I replied.

The car started and Edward sped down the long, winding road that lead to Forks.

I looked over at his eyes, but they were hard to see in the darkness.

"Did you guys go hunting?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did. I'm good to go," he joked.

That was good. I hated seeing Edward suffering because of me. It just wasn't fair on him. He hated to leave me, and most of the time, I was begging him to go hunting. It hurt him so much to leave me, but it hurt him so much to be hungry, too.

He parked out on the road.

"I'll see you soon," he promised, as I got out of the car and shut the door. He sped off into the distance and I knew he would be back, he always was.

The lights were on and Charlie would probably still be up. I think he had mentioned something about a baseball game tonight. I opened the door and walked in. Sure enough, Charlie was seated on the couch watching a baseball game. He grinned up at me as I walked past.

"Hey Bells! How was it?" he grinned.

"It was fun. You know Jess? Well, she and Jacob hooked up!" I told him. His face fell.

"I thought Jake like you…"

"Dad, can we… not go there? Jacob and Jessica are a great pair, dad, and Jake's just a really good friend to me, okay? Nothing… nothing more. Edward and I are together because we love each other, okay? And right now, I'd just like to go upstairs and retire for the night," I babbled. I walked upstairs into the bathroom and changed into my pyjamas. (I had made a habit of leaving them there.) When I had brushed my teeth and washed my face, I went into my bedroom. Edward was sprawled across my bed, with my little lamp on, reading Wuthering Heights.

"Aha! Caught red handed!" I joked.

He looked up at me and grinned.

"What, aren't I allowed to read? This is a very interesting book, after all. You told me so yourself," he said sarcastically.

Just then, my phone rang. I picked it up. Who would be calling at this time of night?

"Hello, tired Bella speaking," I joked.

"_It's Quil; Jacob has NOT stopped talking about that Jessica girl he imprinted on since you left. He just won't shut up!" _

"Really? What has he been saying?" I asked.

"_Just that 'he's sure he loves her,' and that 'he imprinted on a girl,' and that tomorrow, they're going to dinner and then going to a movie and blah blah blah…"  
_

"That's a good sign, Quil! Cross your fingers for them!"

"_You actually approve of their relationship?"_

I laughed. "Of course I do, Quil! Can you imagine their wedding?"

"_Don't even MENTION weddings to me."_

"How are you and Claire going?"

_"Great, she really likes me. It's hard being with a two-year-old, but I love her, so age isn't really an issue to me."_

"Right, well I'm too tired to talk all night so I'll see you later."

I hung up the phone and Edward moved over on the bed to make space for me. I pulled the covers back and climbed in next to him. He put Wuthering Heights next to my little lamp and allowed me to snuggle up to him. He wrapped an arm around me and began humming that same lullaby that I would never grow tired of.

--

**Okay, the next few chapters I'll try and concentrate more on the whole Jessica/Jacob situation. Rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know you love me. Review.**

**JACOB'S POV**

I guess I had always believed that Bella was the only one for me. But now that I had met Jessica that had all changed. I still loved Bella as a best friend. But Jessica… Jessica… wow.

I knocked three times on the door. After about a minute it opened and I grinned at the form of Jessica in a beautiful blue dress. She grinned at me.

"Hi."

**BPOV**

"I just had a vision!"

"About what?" asked Emmett, eagerly.

"I saw that little restaurant down in Port Angeles and then the door opened and my vision went blank. I think that's where Jacob's taking Jessica," explained Alice. I grinned. It was great that they were already going on a date on the second day of their relationship.

"What, not jealous, Bella?" teased Rosalie. I frowned. Why did everyone think I was jealous of Jacob and Jessica's relationship? What was there to be jealous of? Who would be jealous of anyone else when they had Edward? Edward was everything a girl could ever want.

"No! I'm in love with Edward, remember?" I replied, scowling.

"Are you up for dinner, Bella?" asked Edward, changing the subject. Relieved, I grinned and nodded.

**JESSICA'S POV**

A blonde waitress led Jacob and I to a table. I smiled and sat down across from him.

"So do you have a job?" I asked him, making conversation. He grinned.

"Of course. In the pack… well, um… no, not really. I'm good with cars, though. Maybe I'll be a mechanic when I leave school."

In 'the pack'? What was that?

"Cool. So your mom…?"

"Died," he finished. "She crashed her car when I was little."

Oh. Well that was awkward. I looked into his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" I began.

"No, don't worry. It's f…"

He paused and _sniffed _at the air. He wrinkled his nose. Uh oh. Had I remembered to put perfume on? Ugh! But I never had B.O…

"Um… are you okay?" I asked, unsure. He nodded. He was focused on something behind my back. I looked down at my bag. I never went anywhere without my perfume.

"I'm just going to go to the washroom," I told him, getting to my feet. He smiled at me. I walked away and pushed open the door to the washroom and walked over to the mirrors. I rummaged in my bag for my small bottle of French perfume and smiled when I saw it in the same spot it always was. I lifted up my arms and squirted a bit under my pits.

When the perfume was safely in my bag again I walked out and took up my spot next to Jacob.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me. I grinned.

"Yeah, do you want to go order?"

"Sure."

I watched him as he stood and walked off. He seemed a little bit… angry. I looked down at the table. He hadn't even asked me what I wanted.

"Jess?"

I looked up. He was back, putting on a fake grin.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted."

"Oh, um, sorry," I said, awkwardly. I picked up the menu and sighed. "I'll go the schnitzel."

He grinned and walked off again. I continued gazing at the table.

"Are you sure, Bella?" a familiar voice asked someone. I looked over to my left and gasped. Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen were sitting there at a table!

"Yes, mushroom ravioli is my favourite, remember?" replied Bella. I sighed, remembering my long time jealousy of Isabella Swan. How was it that a plain girl from Phoenix, Arizona, could score the hottest guy in school, when he wouldn't even LOOK at ME? But now I had Jacob… I guess a part of me wanted him and only him. It was the first relationship I'd ever been in where we had had sex in the first hour of our meet.

Edward bent down and kissed Bella passionately on the lips. After a while they drew back. It seemed as if they were gasping for air. Wow. He _must _be a great kisser. And maybe she is too. Maybe that's why they like each other so much. How pathetic.

Edward finally walked away to order and I seized my chance.

"Whoa! What was with that kiss?" I demanded, desperate for the four-one-one.

Bella seemed startled as she saw me sitting there.

"_Jessica_?"

**JACPOV**

As I saw Cullen approaching I grabbed his arm and yanked him into a corner.

"Hello Jacob," he greeted. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"What do you think _you're _doing here? Stalking us now, are we?" I asked, fiercely. What _was _he trying to do? To hurt me? To hurt Jessica? To hurt Bella? Was he trying to break Jessica and me up? After all the pain and suffering he had caused me, he still wanted to hurt me even _more_.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to do. Alice saw where you were taking Jessica and Bella and I decided to come and see how things were going for you two."

Right. Typical. He was always the good guy. He had decided with Bella to come tonight to spy on our relationship. He frowned.

"That's not what happened. That's not what's going on, Jacob. I asked Bella if she wanted to come tonight and she said yes!" he argued.

"No she didn't. You're just some kind of weird control freak. That's all you want in life. Control over Bella. Well you know what? You got it! You got her! So STOP trying to RUIN me!" I yelled.

A little stout man approached us. Probably the manager or something.

"Please, sirs, if you are going to start a fight, then please leave the building," he said coldly. Edward, having to be the big tough hero, turned to him with a smile.

"No, that won't be necessary," he said calmly. The man nodded and walked away slowly. I growled under my breath at Edward.

"For once in my life, I'm _actually _happy. I've imprinted, Edward, and I won't let you get in the way of that. Now tell me why you're here before I snap your pretty little fangs off," I warned, knowing full well that he didn't have fangs. He sighed.

"As I said before, Alice saw you bringing Jessica here," he explained in a low voice. "Bella and I just came to see how the relationship was going for you two."

**BPOV**

Edward and Jacob had been gone for a while now. I could see them arguing over near the door. Jessica, of course, was too interested in the kiss Edward and I had shared to even notice them.

"And don't deny it, Bella, I know what I saw. You and Edward kissing passionately, and then pulling back, gasping for air! It was so… like… hot, you know?" babbled Jessica, but I wasn't paying much attention to her. I was too intent on watching Edward and Jacob arguing.

"Yeah, sure, Jess," I muttered.

"Bella? Are you even listening?"

I broke my gaze away from Edward and Jacob and forced a smile for her satisfaction.

"Yes," I said quickly. "Edward and Jacob are taking a while ordering our food."

I snuck a glance back at Edward and saw his gaze flicker from Jacob to me, and then back to Jacob. So he had heard that…

"Yes, I'm starving. I was down at the mall buying this new dress for tonight. I had nothing to wear. It was a complete fashion meltdown!" babbled Jessica. "So I thought I'd just nip over to the mall and get a cute little dress, you know? But I just couldn't pick out of these four dresses, so I decided, what the heck, and bought them all. I guess I'll be set for a couple of days. I really _love _the red one. It makes my boobs look so good. I wish I knew where Alice Cullen shopped; her clothes are to die for! I have to constantly buy new stylish outfits so that I can top Alice Cullen's clothes."

'Top Alice Cullen's clothes'? Who did she think she was? Was she honestly trying to make herself look better than Alice Cullen? _The _Alice Cullen? Somehow, I didn't think that was possible.

"Oh, Alice doesn't shop at the mall, if that's what you mean. She designs her own clothes," I said coolly. Jessica gasped.

"She _designs _her own clothes? How? Who does she get to make them for her? Tell me, Bella! I _have_ to know!" she pleaded, desperately. I looked away from her to roll my eyes, just as I saw Edward and Jacob heading back towards our tables.

"Hi Jake," I greeted, smiling at him. He merely nodded and sat down at his table with Jessica. Edward sat across from me at our table.

"Did you order?" I asked, loudly.

"Yes, I did, actually," he said in his normal tone.

"Jessica, did you want to sit outside? It's a bit stuffy in here," I heard Jacob ask Jessica from the table next to us.

"Sure," agreed Jessica, standing up and walking outside with him. When they were out of earshot, I turned to Edward.

"What happened?" I asked, frowning slightly. Edward sighed.

"Jacob wasn't very happy to see us here tonight," he explained in a low voice. "He thinks that I'm secretly plotting to ruin his life."

I frowned. That didn't sound too good. Edward sighed and continued.

"He said that every time he feels good about life, I have to step in and ruin it all for him. He said that if it weren't for me, he'd probably be living a happy life with you and that you wouldn't be in danger from vampires."

"Oh," I mumbled, looking down at the table. Didn't Jacob get it? Edward didn't want to hurt him.

"He was thinking that all the incidents with the Volturi, James, Victoria, Laurent, Jasper, your depression, you jumping off of the cliff… he thinks that none of that would have happened if I hadn't stepped in and ruined your life."

"Just… ignore him, please. Tell me that you'll at least try to forget about that," I said sadly. I didn't want Edward getting depressed.

"When we came in, Jessica saw Jacob sniffing my scent and thought that he was sniffing her because she had BO."

I had to laugh at that.

"So what did she do next?" I asked, grinning. He smiled.

"She went into the ladies room and put perfume on," he told me. I giggled.

"Do you think that we should leave?" I asked him, my face becoming serious. His face became serious, too, and I knew he was taking a moment to think things over.

"I think we should."

He got to his feet and took my hand. We walked out the door; our hands joined, and made our way to the Volvo.

-

**Okay, so what do you think? The action will be coming up shortly. Probably the next chapter… please review! Hopefully I'll get at LEAST five this chapter. **

**Oh, and I've got a new story up, too. It's a one-shot called Privacy on the Dunny. I've already got a lot of reviews, and I've been told it's pretty funny. So if you want a laugh, then you should go read it now. :)**

**x**

**Bellapouts**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

A knock on the door alerted me that Edward was back from his hunting trip. I frowned. It was very unusual of him to knock on the door. Were windows too old fashioned for him now? I opened the door and was very surprised to see Jessica standing there, looking uncertain.

"Hey," she greeted casually, trying to look over my shoulder. "Is Edward here?"

"No, he went out with his brothers for a while," I told her, standing back to let her in. She walked in and sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, waiting patiently for her to lapse into gossip mode. She sat on the couch and looked up at me warily.

"Okay, Bella. I'll cut straight to the chase. You and Jacob have a pretty serious history. If you're jealous, then I totally understand. But I really like Jacob – no, I _love _him. I just need to know…"

"Jess!" I interrupted. "There's nothing going on with me and Jacob! We're just friends. And I am _not _jealous."

A relieved smile lit up her face.

"Jacob was just acting strangely last night. We went back to my place, and then we heard something howling in the forest. He just got all… strange, and said he had to go home right away," she told me. I raised an eyebrow. Jacob had no choice but to answer Sam's calls.

"He still hasn't told you about the pack?"

I gasped as I realized what I had just said. I glanced over at Jessica to see if she had noticed what I had said. As usual, she had. She was frowning curiously.

"Hasn't told me _what_? What 'pack'? Jacob mentioned it at dinner last night."

I gulped. What had I _done_?

"It's nothing," I mumbled, knowing full well that it was _not _nothing.

"Right, okay, so why can't you tell me?" she pressed.

"It's nothing!" I repeated, not meeting her eyes. She sighed.

"You really need to improve on your lying skills, Bella. You couldn't tell a lie to save your own life!" she said angrily. She got to her feet and walked over to the door. My head snapped up.

"Where are you going?" I asked anxiously. She glanced at me suspiciously.

"Jacob invited me to the beach."

Jacob was going to kill me when he found out what I had said.

"But… um… didn't you want to hear the goss about Samantha and Connor?" I asked, anxious to get it off of her mind.

Jessica's eyes lit up in wonder, her gossip instincts kicking in. But then she looked away grumpily.

"I can't. I'm meeting Jacob."

She opened the door and walked out into the distance. I ran over to the door and watched her walking down the driveway to where her small car sat waiting.

I was doomed.

**JESS POV**

Jacob and I were sitting on the sand hand-in-hand watching Quil and Claire building sandcastles. The thought of what Bella had said to me earlier had stuck to my mind, and now was probably the best time to ask Jacob about it. He was in a cheerful mood and seemed to enjoy watching Quil being tortured by the little girl.

"So I was talking to Bella this morning. She mentioned that you hadn't told me something about a 'pack'? What did she mean?"

He got to his feet, frowning.

"It's nothing," he mumbled. "She shouldn't have said that. She had no right."

"Please, Jacob? What's up with everyone around here lately?" I pleaded.

Something was going on, and I hated being left in the dark.

"I'm sorry, Jess. It's nothing, okay?" he said angrily. He stormed off into the distance, and Quil came over to me.

"What's wrong with Jacob? Wait a minute, did he… did he tell you?"

This is my chance. I had to lie to him to get him to spill the beans.

"Um… yeah, he did tell me," I lied. Quil grinned.

"That's good. No more secrets then, I guess. Everyone just keeps imprinting!"

He laughed. I frowned. Imprinting?

"Imprinting? What does that mean? Who's everyone? What secrets?" I asked, eager for more information. Quil's eyes bulged.

"He didn't tell you, did he? I'm sorry, but you're going to have to ask Jacob about this. It's _his _problem."

I sighed.

"I _did _ask him about it! He just stormed off without even a second glance. He won't budge, Quil. I need _you _to tell me!"

A loud howling erupted from the forest. Quil's eyes bulged again.

"Can you watch Claire?" he asked, not looking at me. He sprinted off into the forest. I frowned. That was what Jacob had done last night.

**QUIL POV**

As Jessica and Claire faded in the distance, I pulled off my shorts and threw them onto a tree. I phased and began running toward the source of the howling.

Jacob, why didn't you tell her? She's really upset. She thinks something's going on. She knows that something's going on. Come on, man! Put her out of her misery!

You don't understand, Quil. I can't tell her. Remember? I'd be breaking the law.

_So get someone else to do it!_

It's not that simple, Quil…

_Yes it is! Get Bella to tell her!_

Bella? She's the one who told Jessica that there was a BIG secret, involving a pack. If only she had kept her mouth shut… Jessica and I could still be a happy couple. She'll freak out when she finds out! She'll leave me, just like Bella did.

Aw, come on, man! She LOVES you! She CAN'T leave you. The power of the imprint is too strong for that… 

_Like YOU would know, Quil!_

Actually, I would. And trust me, Jacob, I'm in a worse situation than you. 

_Oh, right. Sorry. I forgot. _

_You always do, Jake. _

_Well what do you think I should do?_

_Get Bella to tell her. It's the only way!_

_Okay._

**BPOV**

Charlie had gone on a weeklong fishing trip, and so I was spending the week at the Cullen's. I had explained to Edward what I had blurted out to Jessica, and he had said not to blame myself.

"This is Jacob's problem," he had told me. "Don't worry yourself, Bella. Jacob will work it out."

I didn't know if I believed that. _Would _he be able to work it out?

And now, as Edward and I were lying side by side on his bed, I asked Edward what Alice's vision had been earlier.

"She saw your future go blank. She thinks Jacob is trying to get to you," he told me. I sighed.

"I don't know if I can see him. He's going to hate me, Edward. I just… I can't…"

"Bella, don't worry about anything. You're safe here. You don't have to face him if you don't want to," said Edward soothingly.

**JACOB POV**

Quil and I stood at the treaty line, looking into the trees glumly.

"How are we supposed to ask her, if we can't even talk to her?" I snarled. Quil sighed.

"Calm down, man."

"The psychic can't see us, remember? They won't know we're here! Unless…" I began. I ripped off my shorts and threw them at Quil. They landed on his head and he sighed.

"When was the last time you had a shower? These things STINK!"

I laughed and phased into a wolf. I howled as loud as I could and put a paw on Quil's shoulder. He phased and we stood, watching the distance, waiting.

Jake, maybe they aren't home?

Where else would they be?

Maybe they went hunting?

No. They go separately. And they wouldn't leave Bella on her own. She's too…

Fragile? Delicate? So… human. So close, yet so far away. She had chosen, and so had I. I growled.

Don't worry about it Jake, we can get someone else to tell Jessica about us.

_No! It has to be Bella. She understands what Jessica's going through. It has to be her. It has to be. _

_Yeah, well, good luck with that, Jake. I've got to go. My mum gets worried. It's getting late. Listen, why don't you try again tomorrow? I'm sure…_

_What's the use? There's no difference between now and tomorrow. If I live now, they'll leave, too. I don't understand why they aren't coming to us. _

_I'm sure they've got their reasons._

_No, Quil. It's… you wouldn't understand. You can go home, but I'm staying. Your choice._

_Do you want me to go get the others?_

No.

_Just Embry?_

Yeah, sure. Just… not the others, okay? It's none of their business. 

_Whatever man, I'll be back soon._

As Quil ran off into the distance I let out a pleading howl. I knew they could hear me. I needed to talk to them, well, I needed to talk to Bella, but, when you dealt with one of them, they all had to eavesdrop.

I sighed. They didn't want to talk to me. They didn't even know what I wanted. They don't care about me. No one does.

I care about you Jakey!

Quil had gotten Embry.

Do you mind? My thoughts are private, you know.

I let out another pleading howl.

-

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I tried to make this a long chapter, just for you guys :) And the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, okay?**

x

**Bellapouts**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Peering out the window, I saw Jacob in his wolf form howling down by the forest. I sighed, and turned to Edward, who was sitting on the lounge watching the news. I went over to the lounge and sat down next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Edward, I'm going to go out and see what he wants. I think he wants to talk to me."

Edward looked over at me and smiled sadly.

"Why does danger always seem to appeal to you, Bella?"

Even if Jacob was angry, it was highly unlikely that it would be 'dangerous' to go and confront him.

"Well, having a vampire boyfriend, a werewolf friend, and chasing after vampires that want to kill me… I guess it does appeal to me."

Edward rose to his feet and opened the front door.

"It would be stupid to let you go out there on your own, so I'll come with you."

Smiling, I went outside with Edward. The wolf standing at the edge of the forest turned and disappeared in the forest. When he returned, he was human again, wearing a pair of shorts. He walked over to us, smiling.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted. I raised an eyebrow, surprised to see him in such high spirits, after I had almost blurted his secret out to Jessica.

"You're not… angry?"

Jacob laughed.

"Bella, I should have listened to you from the start. Jessica needs to know our secret. I've imprinted on her. Of course, you didn't tell her the secret, you only mentioned the pack. Naturally, she has no idea what the 'pack' is. Which is why I'm here to ask for your help," he explained. Edward snorted.

"That's nice, sending Bella to do what you should be doing yourself."

I frowned at Edward, before returning my eyes to Jacob, who didn't seem offended. It was luck that he wasn't angry with me. It would only make things worse if Edward angered him.

"You know why I need her to do it," Jacob said, addressing Edward. Jacob turned back to me.

"Bella, I'm not forcing you do this. I'm asking you. Remember when you first found out about us, I told you that we wolves weren't able to tell people our secret, due to the treaty and…"

I interrupted him, smiling.

"Okay, I get it now. Basically, you're wanting me to tell Jessica your secret."

Jacob grinned.

"Yeah, if she decides to believe you."

"Why not prove it to her?"

Jessica appeared, looking annoyed and upset. Getting to my feet, I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hey Jessica, thanks for meeting me. We need to talk."

Jessica didn't look happy. I didn't blame her. She was probably confused, and annoyed that she was being left in the dark about something that everyone else seemed to know.

"Bella, I have places to be. Make it quick," she snapped.

"Look, you need to know Jacob's secret. You know, about the pack. Jacob can't tell you, because he's not allowed to, so I'm doing him a favor by telling you. Jacob's a werewolf."

Jessica burst out laughing. Exactly how Jacob and I had thought she would react.

"Bella, how much of an idiot do you think I am? Why did you get me out here? To tell me some stupid story about Jacob being a werewolf? Ha! Where's the camera? Are you guys going to put this on Funniest Home Videos or something? I'm sure it'd get millions of hits on Youtube!"

"Jessica, would you like me to get Jacob to prove it?" I asked her. She stopped laughing and frowned.

"Bella, the game's up. It's a bit obvious that you guys are filming this. Bella, only a five year old would believe your stupid story. I'm out of here. I have a life, you know. It's not like I want to spend my time listening to stupid kids stories."

I laughed.

"No, seriously, Jessica. I'm being serious. Obviously, you think I'm making it up. Well I have proof!"

Jessica raised an eyebrow, obviously thinking I was crazy.

"Okay, this is the part where Jacob comes out of the forest, holding a camera and laughing his head off, right? Well it's not funny!" she snarled.

"Come out, Jacob."

Jessica, still laughing, looked over to where I was looking. A werewolf emerged from the forest. Jessica's smile faded. She took a step back, looking horrified. She let out a scream, and took another step back, tripping over a tree root in the process of doing so.

"That's Jacob," I told her. "Want me to prove it?"

Jessica seemed unable to speak. She was gazing at Jacob in his wolf-form, her mouth slightly open. It looked as if she was trying hard not to believe what was clearly the truth. Jessica got to her feet, and walked over to where he stood.

"Don't be frightened," I told her. "He's still himself, even in the form of a wolf."

Jessica raised her hand and stroked Jacob's face. He howled, making her jump slightly. She giggled, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," she mumbled into his fur.

After a lot of explaining, Jessica finally realized why we had kept it a secret from her, and she forgot about ever being angry with us. We had to explain the whole imprinting thing to her, even though it seemed to freak her out a bit. But it's obvious that they belong together. The funny thing is that if Jessica and I had never attended that bonfire a while back, Jacob and Jessica would have never met.

**BELLA POV  
**

"It was really sweet of Quil's mom and Eric's dad to invite us to their wedding," I muttered to Edward, as everyone stood to watch the bride walk in. Music filled the room, and everyone oohed and aahed, admiring her dress, hair and makeup.

"Eric's dad doesn't really have a lot of friends, so I guess they had to fill the empty seats," muttered Edward. I chuckled silently. I glanced across the aisle. Jacob and Jessica were holding hands and watching Quil's mom walk down the aisle. Jessica winked at me. It was nice to see her happy. I smiled back.

After the ceremony, everyone made his or her way to the after party, which unfortunately for Edward, was on Quileute land. Edward bade me farewell, and gave me the keys to the Volvo.

When I arrived, I found the guests on the beach, dancing and cheering. I locked the Volvo and made my way down to them.

"Bella!" someone called to me. Glancing around, I saw Jessica waving to me from the food table. Grinning, I went over to her.

"Hey Jess, where's Jake?" I greeted.

Jessica shrugged, and glanced around.

"I think he's with Embry somewhere. Jacob took me to meet Emily yesterday, Sam's girlfriend. She seems really nice, and she was really welcoming of me. Actually, the whole pack has been really nice to me."

"Yeah, they're probably all really happy to finally see Jacob happy," I laughed. Jessica took a biscuit off of the table and bit into it.

"That Leah girl's really strange, though. She's really good at ignoring me, and keeps throwing me dirty looks. Maybe she secretly likes Jacob! But it's really weird, because I went up and introduced myself to her, and she just turned her back on me and walked off. Jacob said not to worry about it. Apparently she's always like that."

I didn't say anything. Of course Leah was upset. Everyone else seemed to be imprinting, and nothing even slightly romantic had happened to her. In fact, she had never really seemed happy about being a wolf.

"Bella!"

I turned to see Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben and Angela grinning at me.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Where's Edward?" demanded Eric. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, he had to go do… something…" I answered quickly. Angela grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Wow, the whole Jessica and Jacob thing has happened really quickly. They're inseparable now! Jessica even turned down an offer from me to go the mall last week. It's so unlike her! She usually jumps at the opportunity to go to shopping!" complained Angela. I sighed. It seemed that no matter what happened, it was hard to please everyone.

"Well, she's happy, right?" I laughed. "And isn't it a good thing that she doesn't spend her days moping around the mall anymore?"

**JESSICA POV**

It was right on sunset when Jacob came and found me. He dragged me away from Angela, who seemed really annoyed and decided to start a conversation with Bella instead, and lead me along the beach.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, admiring the orange sky. Jacob grinned and led me up the hill.

"Just wait and see. I've got something to show you."

I glanced back down at the beach, where people were still partying and chatting amongst themselves. It was strange to know that I was going out with a guy who was able to take the form of a wolf, but it didn't make me love him any less. Jacob was everything I had ever hoped for, the star in every one of my dreams.

We reached the top of the cliff, and I looked down into the murky depths of the ocean. I had recently seen Jacob and his friends cliff diving. It scared me.

"You're not going cliff diving again, are you? I mean, I know you're a wolf and all, and you're able to survive it, but wouldn't you prefer…"

I was cut off in surprise as Jacob locked his lips onto mine. Pulling away from him, I smiled.

"I love you, Jacob."

Jacob smiled fondly.

"Look up at the sky," he told me. Glancing up, I gasped as I took in the beauty of the sky. Oranges, pinks, yellows and red had replaced the dull, grey sky I was accustomed to, and the sun was setting on the horizon.

"It's beautiful," I gasped.

"And we've got a whole lifetime of sunsets to come," muttered Jacob. He took my hand, and we layed on the grass, admiring the sky. We stayed there for a long time. It didn't bother me that I was lying in the dirt. All that mattered was Jacob, and how much I loved him.

Even when the sky darkened, I didn't have any intentions of leaving. I was quite happy, lying next to Jacob, thinking about how we would spend the rest of our lives.

**THE END.**

Okay guys, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this story. You guys are the motivation for me to keep writing. (: This is the last chapter of this story, just in case any of you were wondering. I'd love to see your opinions on it. :D

x

**-Bellapouts.**


End file.
